Kiseki Rangers!
by miniReeto
Summary: Hati-hati jika bertemu seorang peri di dalam mimpi! Bisa-bisa dia peri sableng dari kerajaan peri Seirin yang suka bereksperimen dengan imajinasimu. [First humor! Beware of garing] Warning inside and enjoy reading! xD


_Peri pengusik tidur itu ada lho._

_Hah, tidak percaya?_

_Kalau begitu, coba lihat aku baik-baik,_

_menurutmu, aku ini apa?_

_._

* * *

**.**

**Kiseki Rangers!**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : Typo(s), totally OOC, unclear genre(s), and any other standard warnings~**

**No Pairings!**

**.**

* * *

– **[1] lol :p –**

* * *

Akashi bermenung sesaat setelah ia terjaga dari tidur. Peri mungil di dalam mimpinya barusan memaksanya berpikir keras. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka dan sampai sekarang pun ia masih tidak bisa memercayainya–percakapan itu terasa sangat nyata dan entah kenapa ia merasa sangat familiar dengan sosok peri misterius itu.

.

"_Seijuurou-_kun_, apa yang kau inginkan–", –itu suara sang peri._

"_Jika aku punya kekuatan super, aku ingin kekuatan mencuci otak. Membuat orang-orang menjadi budakku sepertinya sangat menghibur," jawab Akashi tenang._

_Peri itu tampak sedetik menarik kedua sudut bibirnya sebelum kembali berbicara, "_Jyaa, _apa yang akan terjadi ya, jika orang sepertimu benar-benar mempunyai kekuatan itu?"_

_._

Kepala Akashi mendadak berdenyut. Tumben-tumbennya ia terkena _morning sick_. Dan Akashi seketika merasa terhina. Bagaimana mungkin ingatannya jadi kacau hanya gara-gara sebuah mimpi kecil dengan percakapan bodoh semacam itu?

* * *

– **[2] lol :p –**

* * *

Berpikir adalah salah satu kegiatan yang paling mustahil dilakukan oleh seorang Murasakibara Atsushi. Namun kali ini, sepertinya kita harus kesampingkan sejenak pandangan mutlak itu. Lihat, bocah besar itu sekarang sedang menggigiti kuku jarinya sendiri di samping etalase toko yang memajang puluhan jenis kudapan ringan–kentara sekali ia sedang berusaha memahami suatu hal. Di genggaman tangan yang satunya, ada sebungkus _maiubo _yang telah dimakan setengahnya, dan Murasakibara tampak memandang penuh arti pada kudapan kesayangannya itu.

.

"_Atsushi-_kun_, apa kau pernah membaca komik dimana tokohnya memiliki kekuatan super?" –suara seorang peri yang mendatangi mimpi Murasakibara tadi malam._

_Acuh tak acuh, sang empunya mimpi menjawab sambil mengunyah makanan yang entah dia dapat dari mana, "Hmm … _ _Ada komik yang tokoh utamanya bisa melompati waktu, nyem. Kupikir, nyem, itu sangat berguna untuk mengembalikan _maiubo_-ku sebelum kumakan supaya tidak usah repot-repot beli lagi–ah, benar 'kan, _maiubo_-ku habis."_

_Sang peri _sweatdropped _di tempat, namun tak lama kemudian menjawab dengan nada datar, "bagaimana jika kau benar-benar memiliki kemampuan itu?"_

.

Murasakibara kembali lagi ke dunia nyata, mendapati dirinya masih mematung dengan menggenggam _maiubo _yang sudah separuh.

"Mengembalikan _maiubo_-ku ke saat sebelum dimakan ya …" gumamnya teramat pelan, lalu tanpa ragu-ragu memasukkan sisa _maiubo _itu ke mulutnya.

* * *

– **[3] lol :p –**

* * *

Tolong camkan pada sekolah manapun, jangan sampai proyek peningkatan kualitas kegiatan belajar mengajar melemahkan pengawasan kenakalan pada murid-muridnya. Buktinya, di siang bolong begini, kita bisa menemukan seorang siswa _dim_ di atap sekolahnyamenggelepar ringan di tengah tidurnya, dinaungi hangat (baca: panas) mentari–herannya apa yang bisa membuat siswa berseragam akademi Touou itu terlihat begitu nyenyak? Apa karena tumpukan majalah _ero _yang menjadi bantal gulingnya itu turut diajaknya pergi menembus alam mimpi?

.

"_Daiki-_kun_, apa kau pernah berpikir untuk memiliki satu kekuatan super?"_

_Alis Aomine bertaut, ia turunkan sejenak majalah _ero _yang menghalangi pandangannya untuk menemukan seorang peri tidak tahu malu yang mengganggu 'ritual' hariannya. "Haaah? Kalau bisa, aku ingin punya kekuatan untuk memiliki mata dimana-mana. Dengan begitu aku bisa menyontek dengan mudah, lalu mengintip pakaian dalam perempuan sesuka hati, membaca majalah dewasa yang tidak bisa kubeli, kemudian–"_

"_Cukup, terima kasih banyak, Daiki-_kun_," peri itu memotong perkataan Aomine, sekilas merona terganggu dengan pernyataan frontal pemuda berkulit eksotis itu, kemudian berdeham. "Itu ide yang bagus. Jadi, apa kau benar-benar menginginkannya?"_

.

"Dai-_chan_! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur, hah?! Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran kelima akan dimulai!"

Suara khas seorang gadis mengusik telinga Aomine, sukses menuntun jiwa berlumur dosa nafsu itu dari dunia mimpi kembali ke jasadnya.

* * *

– **[4] lol :p –**

* * *

Sejak seminggu yang lalu, Midorima Shintarou dilanda krisis ekonomi. _Lucky item_ _cancer _akhir-akhir ini selalu yang bernilai mahal dan langka. Pernah di hari Rabu, ia harus mencari uang sepuluh ribu yen bernomor seri seluruhnya enam, lalu di hari Kamis ia harus menyewa satu buah patung Buddha bersejarah yang telah terkubur ratusan tahun lamanya dari museum sejarah. Begitulah hari-hari seterusnya hingga hari ini, tentunya isi dompetnya hanya tinggal kancing dan kecoa. Midorima terpaksa makan kancing goreng yang dibumbui saripati kecoa _fresh from _dompet jamurannya.

Barangkali karena itu jugalah pemicu alam bawah sadar Midorima mengantarkan jiwanya pada mimpi yang memberinya secercah harapan?

.

"_Shintarou-_kun_, kekuatan super apa yang ingin kau miliki?"_

_Midorima menjawab pertanyaan peri di hadapannya tanpa ragu, "Kekuatan untuk menghasilkan banyak uang, _nanodayo_. Aku butuh uang untuk mendapatkan _lucky item _setiap hari." Namun sedetik kemudian, ia membantah. "Ngomong-ngomong, jangan sok akrab memanggilku dengan nama depan!"_

_Peri mungil itu terkikik melihat ke-_tsundere-_an pemuda hijau yang kini menjadi target mimpinya, kemudian berkata, "Baiklah, tuan mata hijau, mata duitan."_

.

Kedutan kesal serta aura membunuh mendadak muncul dari Midorima, membuat bulu roma adik perempuannya yang sedari tadi sedang menonton televisi tidak jauh dari Midorima berdiri secara naluriah. Oh, kalau bisa suatu hari nanti ia ingin ganti kakak. Punya kakak yang _mood_-nya sering jelek itu sangat menjengkelkan, sungguh.

* * *

– **[5] lol :p –**

* * *

Saat ini, di pojok suatu warung _ramen_, duduklah seorang pemuda berkacamata hitam (yang tampaknya familiar kita lihat di majalah) sedang menyeruput teh tawar hangat yang baru saja diantarkan pelayan. Dan … kalau tidak salah lihat, ia sedikit tersengal? Ada apa gerangan dengan pemuda itu?

Kita lihat saja sebentar lagi, semuanya akan terkuak.

"Eh, eh, kau lihat cowok itu?"

"Seperti Kise Ryouta si model terkenal itu ya?"

"Tidak mungkin! Mustahil cowok terkenal itu mampir ke warung _ramen _kumuh seperti ini!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita hampiri saja? Berani taruhan berapa kalau aku benar?"

_Mampus aku_, pikir sang pusat pembicaraan. Ia tambah panik ketika dua orang yang membicarakannya itu mulai mendekatinya, namun tiba-tiba saja dari arah pintu warung …

"Kyaaaaaaa, Kise-_sama_! _Hontou ni daisuki deeeeee~su_!" Serombongan remaja putri kompak menggelar paduan suara yang memekakkan telinga.

Dan Kise Ryouta langsung teringat mimpinya tadi malam.

.

"_Ryouta-kun, jika kau punya kekuatan super, kekuatan seperti apa yang ingin kau punya?" ujar seorang peri di mimpi seba putih sang model._

"_Kekuatan teleportasi –_ssu_! Aku terkadang lelah dikejar _fans_, aku ingin bisa berpindah sekejap mata ke tempat dimana _fans_-ku tidak bisa mengejar!" Kise melolong sambil menyongsong peri tersebut, hendak merengkuhnya, menumpahkan seluruh suka dukanya sebagai model hanya di dalam mimpi._

"A-anoo_, maafkan aku, Ryouta-_kun!" _Sang peri refleks terbang mundur sebelum dirinya tertangkap Kise, membuat sang model jatuh terjerembab dengan sangat tidak terhormat. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi aku bisa mati penyet jika dipeluk manusia. Sebagai gantinya, aku punya hadiah untukmu …"_

.

"Huwaaaaa, peri-_cchi_! Tolong aku!"

Segera setelah teriakan Kise membahana, sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal terjadi …

* * *

– **Lol! :p –**

* * *

"Hihihi~" –kikik seorang peri mungil nan imut yang sedang bertengger di atap suatu bangunan pencakar langit. Ia tampak sibuk mencatat sesuatu dari buku kecil yang dipegangnya.

"Pencuci otak, pelompat waktu, mata dimana-mana, penghasil uang, dan pengguna teleportasi … Mereka semua anak-anak muda yang serakah," si peri bermonolog sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil ke buku. "_Maa, _tak apalah …"

Ketika ia hendak mengepakkan sayap untuk terbang kembali ke kerajaan peri, matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah asap di kejauhan.

"Wah, ada satu yang sudah bekerja!" girangnya refleks, niatnya pulang ke kampung halaman seketika menguap terbawa angin semilir sore hari.

"Aku mau lihat sebentar, _deh_. Hihihi~"

.

.

.

To Be Continued~

* * *

**[A/N]**

Kembali dengan miniReeto dan megaReeto disini! *lambai-lambai* Kami adalaaaaah … Reeto bersaudara! xD /plek

Setelah absen sekian lama, akhirnya kami bisa bikin fic lagi ya :') tapi bentar lagi libur panjangnya juga habis lagi :') *berpelukan* uhuhuhuu.

Yaudahlah. Untuk sementara, silakan nikmati fic yang diketik dengan apa adanya ini yak readers-tachi. Maafkan juga kalo geje *sujud* Semoga bisa menghibur dan terus berlanjut! Amiiin~

_Saa_, terimakasih sudah mampir dan membaca!


End file.
